reallybadmoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Juice Murderer Origin: Episode 9: The Iron Brow
"The Iron Brow" is the ninth episode of the ''Juice Murderer Origin ''series. The episode is a slight departure from previous episodes because it features a wider cast of characters with focus on a greater number of plots. Plot Arriving in a parking lot from the police station, Neil and the Crack are on their way to Roxafeller Dan's house in search of more information on the Juice Murderer. In the meantime, Neil asks the Crack to give him more information. The Crack begins to tell an anecdote about a trip to his attorney's office. The Crack gives a brief overview of the life story of his attorney, Jorge Min, and then recounts the time Jorge Min showed him pictures of his whole family, all of whom bear a striking resemblance to Jorge himself. Jorge then awkwardly hands the Crack a business card belonging to his deceased cousin. Moments later the Juice Murderer breaks in and brutally maims both the Crack and Jorge Min. The Crack escapes as the flashback ends. Neil and the Crack are shown arriving in Roxafeller Dan's house. The two are shocked at the sight of Roxafeller Dan's dead body off camera. The two are shown walking back to the car. The Crack continues informing Neil. The Mouse is shown at home going through an intense sneeze before's pulled into a room by an unseen person. The Mouse wakes up, tied to a chair. He finds himself face to face with the kingpin of a rival criminal empire, the man who first employed Randerson, the Great White Mouse. The Great White Mouse asks the Mouse to join him and overthrow Randerson, but the Mouse declines, accusing the Great White Mouse of killing his father. The Great White Mouse then reveals the truth to the Mouse. He is the Mouse's father. Fed up, Neil interrupts the Crack and tells him to talk about the Juice Murderer after the drug deal in episode eight. The Crack comments that the Jorge Min story was just a week earlier, frustrating Neil even more. The Crack continues telling of the Juice Murderer. The Juice Murderer meets with Randerson who tells him to go find the Mouse. Noticing that the Juice Murderer did not return with Arin, Randerson sends another one of his henchmen to tail the Juice Murderer. A short while later Arin arrives at Randerson's doorstep, wounded and unable to walk. He informs Randerson of the Juice Murderer's treachery at the drug deal, confirming Randerson's suspicions. Seeing Arin's broken state, Randerson decides that he is no longer useful. He strikes Arin with his powerful hypnotic stare, bringing out the ghosts of Arin's subconscious before killing him with his cane. While following the Juice Murderer, the henchman gets a phone call from Randerson ordering him to kill the Juice Murderer. He and the Juice Murderer fight with the Juice Murderer ultimately winning. The Crack asks Neil how Roxafeller Dan died then proceeds to tell Neil how Roxafeller Dan died. Roxafeller Dan is revealed to have died by overheating after putting on too many layers.